The present invention relates to a graph display device for use with a measurement instrument.
Conventional measurement instruments are constructed such that, during analysis or processing of measured results, a statement such as a note, comment, remark and reference, composed of a sequence of characters, is inputted into the device and is displayed at a fixed position on a graph field which indicates the results of measurement.
FIG. 2 shows one example of a display in conventional measurement instrument such as, for example, a thermal analysis instrument. On a graph 9 illustrative of the results of the thermal analysis, a general statement 7 including measurement condition, etc., which have been set during the course of measurement and a specific statement 8 such as a remark which can be inputted by the operator at a desired time in the form of a sequence of characters are displayed at predetermined or fixed locations. A second row of the specific statement 8 specifically refers to a dehydration reaction at 194.degree. C. on a TG (Thermogravimetry) signal curve 10 of the graph 9, and a third row of the specific statement 8 specifically refers to an oxidation reaction of carbon monoxide induced concurrently with a dissociation reaction at 552.degree. C., appearing on a DTA (Differential Thermal Analysis) signal curve 11 of the graph 9.
When organizing or editing measurement results in the form of a report, specific statements are often written in the form of sequences of characters onto the graph which shows the results of the measurement. However, in the above-noted prior art, the specific statements are written in fixed locations of the graph field and therefore the correspondence between each statement and a related point or curve of the graph of the measurement results cannot be readily recognized. Especially, as can be appreciated from the FIG. 2 example, it would be most advisable to place respective specific statements in close relation to respective associated points which indicate the reactions referred to by the specific statements. Therefore, in the prior art, the individual specific statements are manually written into the graph each time when editing the reports.